The purple sky
by Darkangel1986
Summary: Something has happened to Amanda, and Kurt is greatly upset. Then he meets a new mutant with many scars. what is this terrible place she has come from? Can her friends be liberated?also includes Remy/Rogue for all you fans out there! PLEASE R/R!! FINISHED
1. The blue hairball

Author's note: as much as I would like to, I don't own x-men...  
  
Prologue: How sick of them poking and prodding me I was. How sickened. I was trapped, not only in my own identity, but in this hellhole. A place where the  
  
DEO(department of extranormal operations) experimented on mutants. Mutants like me.  
  
My parents were the ones that turned me over. When I threw a huge electricity ball at one  
  
of the neighborhood children, they were a little more than afraid. So they sent me there.  
  
They figured those people could "help" stop my mutant powers from developing....I  
  
guess they just forgot about me, after awhile. I'd been there ten years, and never heard a  
  
thing from my parents. Boy do I feel loved. That's why I decided to escape. My name is  
  
Aurora....and this is my story.  
  
CHAP 1  
  
"Kurt!!!!!" Kitty pryde screamed when she found a huge blue fur-ball in the bathroom.  
  
"yes, keety?" Kitty looked up to see Kurt hanging from the ceiling, yellow eyes  
  
gleaming  
  
"AH! Kurt! like, don't do that!" kitty said, startled, clasping her heart  
  
"oh, many sorries, Keety. Now vhat vere you calling me for?"  
  
"there is a disgusting blue hair ball in the bathroom. Could you at least, like, clean  
  
it up or something?"  
  
"sorry, Keety" Kurt retreated to the bathroom.  
  
"what was that all about?" Rogue walked up behind Kitty. Kitty brushed back her  
  
hair. She sighed, and looked after Kurt. "I think..I think I like, hurt his feelings."  
  
Rogue coked one eyebrow and said "ah wouldn't worry about it. He's prolly' still upset  
  
about Amanda. You know that. Not your fault" with that, the gothic girl sauntered off to  
  
do something she found more worth her time.  
  
"yeah..maybe." Mumbled Kitty to herself.  
  
Meanwhile, Kurt sat in the bathroom pondering the things that had happened in  
  
the last year. He stared in the mirror. Why can't I be normal? He asked himself in  
  
despair. He took his "disguise watch" and threw it against the wall.  
  
"Kurt?" Kitty knocked on the bathroom door. "Kurt are you alright?"  
  
"yes...yes, more than alright, Keety, thank you. You can go avay now." Kitty  
  
smiled at his comment. "kuuuurt.." She said in a singsong voice, "I have a big  
  
Cheeseburger out here for you! Like, nice and juicy! Mmmmmmm.." The door flung  
  
open "thank you, Keety! Hey....vait a minute...vhere's the cheese burger?" Kitty  
  
grabbed his arm and pulled him out "I totally don't understand how you can eat so much  
  
and like, not gain any weight at like, all!"  
  
"yeah, now vhere's the cheeseburger?"  
  
"Kurt....no cheeseburger." Kurt's eyes fell. "oh." He mumbled.  
  
"Kurt, do you want to, like, talk?"  
  
"no, keety...I think I vill just take a valk. Bye." Kurt walked away from her  
  
and out the door.  
  
"wait a second" kitty bent down and picked up Kurt's image watch. "Kurt, you  
  
forgot this! Kurt!" kitty called the him. But he was already gone. 


	2. Purple sky

CHAP2  
  
She stumbled through the night, the sweat glistening on her brow. She looked up  
  
at the purple sky, remembering how many times she had longed to see it once more. She  
  
heard two popping sounds behind her and the sounds of dogs barking. She felt bad for the  
  
dogs. If they were half as abused as her and her friends... She stumbled over a tree  
  
root, and fell, scraping her delicate knees. She wanted to cry out, but knew if she did, it  
  
would give her position away. She tried to recall what had happened back at the lab. They  
  
were going to inject her with that...that horrible mind control serum again, and she  
  
just lost it. She had mauled one of them. He was still alive when she ran. The look on his  
  
face was etched in her mind. A look of terror, complete and utter fear. Her light blue  
  
pajamas were stained crimson with blood. She hoped she didn't kill him. She heard them  
  
yelling "get back here, freak! Get back here! Christ, she's loose what are we gonna' do?"  
  
And, "did you see what that weirdo did to Charlie? God in heaven! It was awful! We  
  
have to find her." She heard them speaking of their government program. The one that  
  
had held her captive for ten long years. Well she was out, And for what they did to her, to  
  
her friends, they were going to pay, pay through the nose. She turned to face her pursuers,  
  
with mounting determination and confidence.  
  
"there she is!" one of them said, and approached her "come on now, let's just go  
  
back...come with us. We know you didn't mean to hurt Charlie."  
  
"do you?" she asked fiercely, her bright blue eyes glowing in the dark. She leapt  
  
at them, grabbing one by the throat. A shot rang out in the night, and she fell back. One  
  
of her pursuers put the gun back in his pocket and walked up to her lifeless body laying  
  
on the ground.  
  
"it's a shame. She wasn't too bad looking." He laughed, kicking her in the side  
  
once. As he turned to walk away, she opened her eyes and leap at him, slicing the flesh  
  
on his chest. He cried in pain, and his comrades tried to help him, while she silently  
  
disappeared into the night.  
  
Kurt lit a candle in the church, and proceeded to pray "and please, mien gott, take  
  
care of Amanda...." he began to sob, when the doors to the church were flung open. A  
  
figure stood in the doorway.  
  
"A-Amanda?" stammered Kurt, in disbelief. The figure walked in and collapsed.  
  
Not Amanda. Kurt gasped and ran to her. She was panting heavily and had a large wound  
  
near her shoulder. "it's okay, I'm here to help you. I'm going to take you vith me." Kurt  
  
bent to the wounded girl and gathered her up in his arms. BAMF! He was off to the  
  
institute. He burst through the doors.  
  
"Professor! Storm! Logan! Help me! Help me!" Storm was the first to hear him,  
  
and ran to the hall he was standing in. the wounded girl slowly opened her eyes to see the  
  
beautiful African woman standing in front of her. Storm took her from Kurt and rushed to  
  
the medical area. Kurt stared after them in wonder. Who was she? Where had she come  
  
from? He looked down at his blood soaked hands and clothing. He walked off to the  
  
bathroom, still in a daze, to clean up. He had saved a life today...but who's? 


	3. SWAMP RAT!

CHAP3  
  
It was early morning at the institute and the bell rang. Rogue rolled over in bed.  
  
The bell rang again, and she stumbled out of bed to answer it. She opened the door. A  
  
handsome Cajun met her gaze. "'ello, Chere'!" he said. SLAM! Rogue turned to retire  
  
back to her bedroom when the bell rang again. She swung the door open "y'all really  
  
can't take a hint, can ya'?" she snapped, coming face to face once again with the Cajun  
  
and two other members of the brotherhood. "now whatta' y'all want with us, huh?" she  
  
crossed her arms. "nice to see you, too, p'tite!" quipped Remy, touching her pale face  
  
with his gloved hand. She swatted it down. "don't touch me, swamp rat!" she snarled.  
  
"Professa', it's for you. I want nothin' ta' do with these people." She glared once more at  
  
Remy, and left, As Xavier came to talk to the young men that stood at his doorstep.  
  
"ah, so the truce still stands I see." Said Xavier, smiling. "is there anything I can  
  
help you with?"  
  
"Why else would we come here, yo?" asked toad.  
  
"actually, t'ere is somet'ing you could help us wit', professor." Remy spoke up,  
  
"you see, Magneto stumbled upon dis' little.....project dat' the government has  
  
going on. But before he could do anyt'ing about it...he just..."  
  
"disappeared. He disappeared, mate. And where he went? Nobody knows." John  
  
finished Remy's sentence.  
  
"hmm..odd.."said the professor. "Perhaps there is something I could  
  
do....as long as our truce does indeed still stand...." The brotherhood nodded.  
  
"good." Said Xavier. "now we just found a new mutant who may be able to help us with  
  
this....dilemma. Her thoughts flooded my mind yesterday, and I think she may know  
  
what you are talking about. Now she's still resting in the medical wing. The injuries she  
  
sustained were critical, but once she's up and feeling better, I'll be able to ask her some  
  
questions. Poor girl....it seems as though she's been through a lot."  
  
Remy nodded, and said "we'll come back in a week, eh?" the professor nodded.  
  
"hmmf!" Rogue pouted from afar. Remy blew her a kiss and winked.  
  
"stupid Cajun..I oughtta'..." she grumbled as she turned on her heel and  
  
stomped away.  
  
"I t'ink she likes me, no?" laughed the Cajun, as he left the institute with his  
  
friends close behind.  
  
Kurt walked down the hall of the medical wing, the smell of peroxide and iodine  
  
filled the air. He crashed into Storm as she was walking out.  
  
"ah...vhere is...."  
  
"her name is Aurora, and she's right there." Storm smiled, and pointed to a bed  
  
where the blonde girl lay.  
  
"Oh! I forgot!" Kurt said, and teleported outside. He teleported back two seconds  
  
later with flowers in his three fingered hand. He walked to the bed where Aurora lay, her  
  
eyes closed. He noticed her hands. They were claws, not fingers. Other than that, she  
  
looked normal. He looked at her claws curiously and touched her hand.  
  
"hey" Aurora mumbled. "I know you..." she turned to look into Kurt's face,  
  
and her blue eyes seemed to glow.  
  
"um...yeah..uh...vell...these are for you. Bye now!" Kurt handed her  
  
the flowers and teleported away. Aurora laughed. It seemed like forever since she had last  
  
laughed.  
  
"Ms Munroe?" she asked  
  
"call me Ororo." Said storm.  
  
"okay, Ororo....who was that?"  
  
"oh, that's Kurt Wagner. He saved your life, you know."  
  
"yeah...I know. 


	4. Ice cream? what's that?

CHAP4  
  
The needle gleamed under the large white lights all around them.  
  
"now hold still, this will only hurt a bit....hold still!!!!" but before he could  
  
inject her. Her hand shot up, clawing his face. He screamed, and the others came to his  
  
aid, but she was virtually unstoppable. No matter how much they beat her, she kept  
  
clawing and clawing.  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Aurora sat up in her bed at the institute.  
  
"bad dreams?" asked Kurt. she turned to look at him startled.  
  
"how the hell did you get in here?" she asked  
  
"I bamfed"  
  
"er...bamfed?"  
  
"ja, Bamfed. Anyvays, I vas just vondering if maybe you vould like to go....I  
  
don't know...maybe to get a hamburger?" he smiled cutely.  
  
"I don't even remember what hamburger tastes like...what time is it?"  
  
"3:00.....in the morning."  
  
" what? You know a store that's open this late?" she propped herself up against  
  
the bed, and brushed her long blonde hair away from her face.  
  
"vell...I could find one."  
  
"no, that's okay. Let's just get something to eat here. I'm sure there's something,  
  
right?"  
  
"ja, here, come here." Said Kurt, holding out his arms.  
  
"actually, I think I can manage walking, but thanks." She got up from the bed and  
  
winced in pain. He took her hand.  
  
"you look different than most of the mutants I've seen." She said, inspecting him.  
  
He turned away, embarrassed. "oh, no, that's a good thing. Blue is my favorite color.  
  
Besides, I love fuzzy things...kittens, puppies..." She smiled. "hey...Kurt,  
  
right? Um....thanks for saving me. If you hadn't been in that church, I probably  
  
would've died there....I'm sure the priest wouldn't have liked that."  
  
"vell I couldn't just leave you. Ice cream?" he asked, opening the fridge.  
  
"uh...what is it? Is it good?" she looked puzzled. Kurt gasped in horror.  
  
"you don't know vhat ice cream is? You poor poor girl!"  
  
"no, I was a little..deprived.."  
  
"vell, mein teurer schatz, you must try it!" He handed her a pint of ice cream, and  
  
she dug into it with her spoon.  
  
"this is good!" she said, between mouthfuls. "so, fuzzy....what's your story?"  
  
"my story?"  
  
"yeah....your story."  
  
Kurt took a deep breath and let it all out  
  
"Vell, I'm obviously a teleporter, and my mutter is someone from the  
  
brotherhood, a band of evil mutants, and my best friend's name is Keety. I used to like  
  
her, but then there vas Amanda...oh, Amanda..."  
  
"uh-huh" Aurora cocked an eyebrow at him. "well, there goes my chance with  
  
you, right? So who's Amanda anyway? Girlfriend?"  
  
"used to be...until the accident...."  
  
"accident?"  
"ja. I best be getting you back to bed. Come on." He took her hand, and led her  
  
back to the medical wing.  
  
"hey Kurt?"  
  
"ja?"  
  
"about that hamburger....I think I'll take you up on that offer sometime."  
  
"really? Vell..I'd be honored if you did."  
  
Aurora ran to him and kissed his cheek.  
  
"thanks again" and with that, she trotted off to her bed. For the first time in  
  
months, Kurt was not thinking about Amanda. 


	5. Not YOU again!

CHAP 5  
  
It was bright and early in the institute when once again there was a knock at the  
  
door. Rogue, who was expecting pizza, once again went to get the door. She opened it  
  
and was met face to face with Remy LeBeau.....again.  
  
"again? Don't tell me ah have a stalker, now!"  
  
"non, cherie. I came to see professor Xavier, actually. Sorry to disappoint you.  
  
You know Remy would never want to disappoint...a lovely girl such as y'self."  
  
"don't talk in third person, it's weird. Ah'll go an' get the professa'. Ah guess you  
  
can come in...." she began to leave when Remy caught her wrist. "what now, swamp  
  
rat???" she snapped.  
  
"you know...you could at least try to be polite t'me, Cherie..."  
  
"ah am tryin', it's not easy.... Now let go, awright?" she yanked her wrist  
  
backwards and toppled over onto the floor. Remy stifled a laugh  
  
"I have never met a girl as...graceful as you." He said, extending his hand to  
  
her.  
  
"and ah have nevah met a man as...."  
  
"vhat is he doing here?" Rogue turned to see Kurt on the stairs.  
  
"he was just leavin'" she smirked, pointing to the door.  
  
"actually, my fuzzy friend, I have come to see the professor....do you happen  
  
to know where he is?" asked Remy  
  
"vhat about?" Kurt questioned.  
  
"dhere is a mutant dat may have some...valuable information to us....I  
  
heard you took her in....just the other day."  
  
"you mean me." Aurora stood on the steps, glaring at Remy.  
  
"and you are?" he asked, taking her hand in his and kissing it.  
  
"Aurora. You're definitely not from here. Who the hell are you?"  
  
"Remy LeBeau, my p'tite."  
  
"othah-wise known as swamp rat." Grumbled Rogue.  
  
"swamp rat, huh?" asked Aurora "I think the girl here might want you to  
  
leave....so why don't you? Besides....you're creepy."  
  
"uhhhhmmmmmm..." Remy was dumbfounded.  
  
"ah think ah like this girl!" laughed Rogue  
  
"I'll just...come back later. Until then, mademoiselle!" said Remy, looking at  
  
Rogue, and with that last remark, he walked through the door and out.  
  
"ah don't think ah know who you are, exactly....ah'm Rogue." Rogue  
  
extended her hand to Aurora who vigorously shook it.  
  
"Aurora. I uh, just got out of the medical wing today...maybe you could show  
  
me around later?" asked Aurora  
  
"sure, shugah, ah'd be delighted.."  
  
Kurt stared at Rogue as if she had gone nuts, which he wasn't entirely sure she hadn't.  
  
"so, Aurora, what brought you here? Ah mean, ah know how kurt saved you an'  
  
all, but what from?" asked Rogue.  
  
"n-nothing....I uh.....I'm a run away." Lied Aurora. Aurora felt a pang  
  
of guilt from lying, but she couldn't bring herself to recall what really happened. How  
  
she had been horribly tortured all those years....  
  
"ah hear that. Well, ah should go. Kurt, if you hear someone knock at th' door, or  
  
the bell ring, that's th' pizza, alright?" Rogue turned and walked away, her dark clothes  
  
seemingly flowing behind her as she walked.  
  
"well, she's nice." Said Aurora. Kurt laughed. It was once in a blue moon that  
  
someone called Rogue nice.  
  
"hey, are you ready to go for that hamburger yet, frauline?"  
  
"yeah, sure....the only thing I really remember from my...home life is  
  
chicken fingers."  
  
"chicken fingers?"  
  
"yeah. Think I could grab some of those, too?"  
  
"but of course!" said Kurt, grabbed her hand. BAMF! Off they went. 


	6. COMPLETE RAGE

CHAP 6  
  
Aurora stepped into burger palace holding Kurt's hand.  
  
"that's a nice little image inducer...but I like you better blue." She  
  
commented, sitting down  
  
"ja, but I don't think these people qvite share you're point-of-view" A waiter  
  
handed Aurora a menu, and she opened it up. Memories flooded back to her as she read  
  
off some of the items.  
  
"can I get you anythin' to drink?" Aurora was startled out of her nostalgia but a  
  
waitress.  
  
"um....just water."  
  
"just vater? No, she'll have a strawberry milkshake!" ordered Kurt  
  
"but-"  
  
"trust me on this one!"  
  
The waiter took the order and walked away. Aurora was taking in the scenery when she  
  
saw a man. He was tall, with black hair, and dark eyes. She instantly recognized him as  
  
once of her captors. One of those who had kept her prisoner.  
  
"oh god!" she gasped, putting her menu in front of her face.  
  
"vhat is it?" asked Kurt  
  
"I can't tell you. I..." She thought for a moment, thinking she could just ask  
  
Kurt to leave, but what if he spotted her when she was leaving with him? The last thing  
  
she wanted to do was bring Kurt, her hero, into the middle of this whole mess.  
  
"I gotta go. Bye" she stammered.  
  
"vait, I'll come vith you!"  
  
"no! no, stay here, okay? Stay here, eat your burger. Just whatever you do, don't  
  
come after me." She threw the menu down and headed towards the door, trying to keep  
  
herself unnoticed. But to no avail. The man turned and saw her heading out the door, he  
  
made his way across the crowded restaurant.  
  
Once outside she surveyed the area trying to figure out where to run, and how to  
  
get back home. They had teleported there, but he had said they weren't far from the  
  
mansion.  
  
"Aurora! Vhere are you trying to go?" she turned to see Kurt walking after her.  
  
"Kurt, get out of here."  
  
"but I thought-"  
  
"just go! Trust me!"  
  
"Aurora, I'm not leaving you here, not alone."  
  
"that's the problem, we're not alone!"  
  
"huh?"  
  
"Kurt, look out!" Kurt swung around to meet the barrel of a gun.  
  
"move it, kid. This doesn't concern you" growled the man from the restaurant.  
  
Kurt was frozen. He had been up against so much before, but this whole thing was new to  
  
him. He had always had help before.  
  
"who is this man?" asked Kurt.  
  
"Kurt, this has nothing to do with you. Just go. RUN. Okay? RUN." Answered  
  
Aurora, hoping Kurt would pick up on her hint not to teleport. She didn't want this guy  
  
after Kurt, too, or any of those people, for that matter.  
  
"not vithout you Aurora." He said, looking into her eyes.  
  
"then stand back." Aurora drew back her hands in a sweeping motion. It seemed  
  
to be painful to her. A faint glow began on her hands, and around them the telephone  
  
wires popped and snapped. Kurt stepped back, and she threw the large ball of energy in  
  
her enemies way. He jumped out of the way, hitting the dirt with a "thud" and sending his  
  
gun flying.  
  
"see, I couldn't do this in the woods, when you guys chased me,  
  
RELENTLESSLY, because I was too weak. I knew I'd never be able to get up enough  
  
energy. But I have news for you, bud. I'm aaalllll better." She said, drawing back her  
  
hand once more. The man looked upon her, terrified, and tried to reach for his gun. She  
  
once again threw a large ball of electric energy his way. One of the telephone poles  
  
crackled and snapped. It began to fall, right towards Aurora.  
  
"this is our exit!" said Kurt, and grabbed Aurora  
  
"no! I have to finish this!" she screamed.  
  
"I'm sorry, Aurora, but...this is it." Kurt put his arms around her and  
  
teleported back to the mansion. Once in the mansion Aurora fell to the floor, exhausted.  
  
"Kurt, I'm sorry, I-"  
  
"Who are you, Aurora? You're not just a runavay." Said Kurt, staring down at  
  
her.  
  
"I honestly wish I could tell you who I am, but...I just don't know, Kurt. I  
  
don't know."  
  
Professor Xavier came up behind them.  
  
"I was awakened by a terrible dream....now I find it may have been true. Are  
  
you two alright?" he asked  
  
"yes." They both replied. Aurora tried to stand, but fell once more on her knees.  
  
"Please help Aurora up, Kurt. I think she and I have something to talk about." All  
  
three headed down to Xavier's office. 


	7. Revelations

CHAP7  
  
"I never meant to hurt him professor. I just....lost it. I know what I did was  
  
wrong. I feel terrible..." Aurora sobbed, talking about the man she injured in her prison.  
  
Professor Xavier patted her blonde hair,  
  
"I know you didn't mean to, Aurora. Believe me, I know. I have only seen bits  
  
and pieces of your mind. What is it that happened there?"  
  
aurora hesitated for a minute before explaining everything to the best of her  
  
ability.  
  
"it started when I was 5. most mutant's powers are caused by puberty, or a large  
  
change or impact on their life, but mine was different. One day one of the neighborhood  
  
kids was picking on my dog... nothing new. But I felt this complete burst of  
  
energy...like my whole insides lit up, and I threw this enormous...electricity ball his  
  
way. He luckily jumped out of the way, but my parents, they sent me to this..this  
  
place. At first they were nice, I guess. But then they started with the experiments. They'd  
  
poke me, prod me, cut me open to see what color I bled. The head of the  
  
organization..they called him Mr Stryker, began to inject this serum into me. And  
  
then I'd just feel powerless. He told me what to do, and I'd do it. I tried to stop myself,  
  
but the serum wouldn't allow it. It was a mind-control serum of a sort. I was on the inside  
  
looking out. Trapped, powerless. So anyway one day they were giving me that, and I just  
  
couldn't take it anymore. I yanked up my arms so hard that the cuffs they had on me  
  
broke, and my hand just shot up, right into one of their faces. That's when I lost it. I kept  
  
clawing at him...I..I ran away. Look at these..these things! I should have them  
  
registered!" she screamed, holding up her clawed hands.  
  
"no, you're perfect." Said Kurt, taking her into his arms  
  
"far from it. I mauled a guy. And look at these things! And...I'm just a huge  
  
mess. And come on, I'm not Jean Grey, and I'm definitely not 'Susie cheerleader'. My  
  
hair is always a mess, I have more scars than I can count, and I'm...I'm.." she looked  
  
into Kurt's eyes and her voice seemed to escape her.  
  
"scars build character..." he said, trailing his finger along a long one on her arm.  
  
Xavier smiled, knowingly.  
  
"well, Aurora, we will talk more in the morning. It's late now, you should retire.  
  
Now that you're out of the medical wing, you will be sleeping with Rogue and Kitty.  
  
Good night." He led them out to the main hall, and left them alone.  
  
"kurt, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I never wanted to mix you up in this. Are you  
  
angry?" asked Aurora  
  
"the only thing I am angry about is you putting yourself down. I think you are  
  
beautiful."  
  
"oh Kurt, don't start this crap---" but before she could finish her sentence, Kurt  
  
pulled her to him and their lips touched. He pulled away after a minute, and she was  
  
shocked. "Kurt..."  
  
"Sorry, I have to go now. Um...Auf weidersen!" and off her went. She stared  
  
after him for a minute, and slowly made her way to Kitty and Rogue's room. When she  
  
got there, Rogue was still awake, and so was Kitty.  
  
"hey..you all right?" asked Rogue  
  
"maybe" replied Aurora. "hey...what happened to Amanda? Y'know..Kurt's  
  
girlfriend?" she asked after a moment's hesitation.  
  
"he didn't tell you?" asked Kitty.  
  
"no"  
  
"well..it happened last year.." 


	8. Amanda's story

Thank you SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO much to all my reviewers!!!! I love you all! Keep  
  
'em comin', friends!!!!!  
  
CHAP 8  
  
"Professor?" shortly after he and Aurora's talk, Kurt ventured back to see Xavier.  
  
"Is there any vay that, maybe....I mean...did you try to find whoever or vhatever  
  
you need from Aurora on Cerebro yet?"  
  
"believe me, Kurt, I've tried. Magneto is missing! Cerebro isn't picking him up  
  
anywhere!" said the professor, sadly. "if there was any way I could do this without  
  
having that poor girl have to remember and re-live that place, I would."  
  
"I'm just afraid, Herr Professor. Afraid I von't be able to help her...vhat if  
  
they come looking for her? Vhat if they find her and I'm not able to save her?  
  
Like...like.."  
  
"Like Amanda, Kurt?"  
  
"yes...like Amanda..my Amanda.."  
  
Back at Rogue and Kitty's room, Rogue was climbing out of her bed to sit next to  
  
Aurora.  
  
"the thing with Amanda all happened last year. It was really..a bad ordeal fer'  
  
Kurt t'go through, ya' know?" explained Rogue  
  
"yeah....where is she now?"  
  
Kitty and Rogue shifted uncomfortably.  
  
"maybe we should like, change the subject, huh?" suggested Kitty. "Kurt might  
  
not want us telling her this."  
  
"I understand." Said Aurora.  
  
"no, Kittey', she deserves to hear this!" protested Rogue  
  
"well why does she like, even want to hear it so bad?" Kitty shot back.  
  
"because I think I'm falling for him!" Aurora spoke up. She clapped her hands  
  
over her mouth.  
  
"you are fallin' for blue boy?" asked Rogue, in shock.  
  
"yes....truthfully, I-I think I am." Stated Aurora matter-of-factly. Kitty felt  
  
pang of jealousy shoot through her chest, but brushed it off.  
  
"I guess we can tell her..." decided Kitty after a moments silence.  
  
"So...where is Amanda now?" asked Aurora  
  
"shugah..she's dead."  
  
"dead?"  
  
"yeah. It all started last year. Amanda was comin' 'round the house a lot to see  
  
Kurt. turns out some of the local boys took an interest in her business. One of them  
  
happened to fancy Amanda. Afta' they found her going here, well..they just couldn't  
  
have that. Later on, Kurt took Amanda out on a date. They ended up on her favorite spot,  
  
a cliff overlooking the lake. They were having the time of their lives. Little did they  
  
know, they were bein' followed. The boys who saw her come to the institute followed  
  
them there. There, a fight broke out between the three men and Kurt. Kurt was injured,  
  
and knocked unconscious. Everything was blurry to him...but he still heard her  
  
screams.." Explained Rogue.  
  
"th-they killed her?" Aurora stammered.  
  
"The one boy who had taken a fancy to her tried to talk to her, tried to explain  
  
how he felt. Unfortunately he backed her up to the cliff, and she slipped and fell. She  
  
died. Shortly after, Kurt shook it off, and began to look for her. He looked everywhere  
  
until there was no other place to look...except one. He was afraid to look, but slowly  
  
and cautiously he peered down at her. It was too late. She had fallen onto the shore and  
  
was already dying. He teleported down to her and took her face into his hands. She told  
  
him she was sorry, and slowly died in his arms." Rogue finished, solemnly.  
  
"w-wow. What happened to the boys who followed them?" Aurora asked, eyes  
  
wide  
  
"they turned themselves in like, a week later. Cracked and told the whole story.  
  
The police like, already knew, though. Kurt told them. Lucky for Kurt those guys turned  
  
themselves in, cause he was like, the prime suspect!" Said Kitty.  
  
"he's never forgiven himself. We've tried to tell him it's not his fault, he was  
  
unconscious, there was nothing he could do, but he's convinced otherwise." Rogue  
  
stated.  
  
"poor Kurt! my god, I feel so terrible for him." Aurora gasped, choking back  
  
tears. "I think I need to talk to him." She walked out of the room, looking for Kurt.  
  
"Kurt!!!!! Kurt!!!!!"  
  
"yes, Aurora? Vhat vould you like?" he appeared out of nowhere.  
  
"I have something to tell you..." 


	9. Hamburgers, again?

WARNING!!!!! This is a romantic mushy chapter!!!!!!  
  
CHAP 9  
  
"I have something to tell you." Confessed Aurora.  
  
"Vhat is it? Oh! I know! You vant to go for another hamburger?" guessed Kurt.  
  
"no, not quite.."  
  
"no, really, let's go, Aurora!"  
  
"Kurt, it's night.."  
  
"so vhat? Let's go!" Kurt grabbed her hand.  
  
"Kurt..what is this all about?" asked Aurora.  
  
"Vell, Aurora, I have a bad feeling about this thing the professor needs help on."  
  
"Kurt, I'll be fine." Stated Aurora. "honestly."  
  
"Please, let's just go out for hamburgers, and ve'll just..relax tonight. I really  
  
have a bad feeling, and I vant to have fun with you before anything really bad  
  
happens.." Kurt gave her the sad puppy dog look. Aurora heaved a sigh.  
  
"ok, but just for a little while." She finally agreed.  
  
"Wunderbar!" Exclaimed Kurt, and teleported them away. They re- appeared at a  
  
burger place not too far away.  
  
"open all night!" exclaimed Kurt excitedly.  
  
"you mean we're going to eat hamburgers all night long?"  
  
"Vell, I really could eat hamburgers all night long..but for your sake I von't."  
  
"how generous of you." Smiled Aurora having a seat. They had the whole place to  
  
themselves aside from two others. Aurora sighed a sigh of relief. No creepy bad guys  
  
tonight. Just her and Kurt.. and their hamburgers. The atmosphere was peaceful,  
  
which was a large change for her. She liked it. She looked over at Kurt who had already  
  
stuffed three hamburgers in his mouth, and giggled.  
  
"Vhat?" mumbled Kurt through a mouthful of food.  
  
"nothing...you know what, Kurt?"  
  
"hmm?" asked Kurt, stuffing another burger in his mouth.  
  
" You and I, we're a lot alike." She leaned over the table to look more closely at  
  
him. His messy hair, his soft features..  
  
"I don't think so. You are beautiful, and I am..."  
  
"no, I'm not beautiful. Look at all these huge scars. They're grotesque! Now  
  
you..you are beautiful, Kurt." Kurt blushed at her words. Beautiful, huh? Too bad  
  
everyone else didn't share her views. Even Kitty was a little shocked by him when she  
  
first saw him. Kitty...that was the first time he had thought about her in a long time. He  
  
looked at the Blonde haired girl sitting across from him, silently looking out the window.  
  
He wondered what she was thinking. Was she happy, there, with him? Or just bored out  
  
of her mind? She took his hand and gazed into his eyes. He knew she saw him. Kurt  
  
Wagner, the human being, not Nightcrawler, the blue demon. She did not see him as a  
  
monster.  
  
"I want you to know, Kurt, that no matter what happens with this whole thing, I  
  
care about you...I always will. If we somehow...temporarily lose each other...please  
  
don't forget me. 'kay?"  
  
"oh Aurora! I could never forget you! Ever!" exclaimed Kurt.  
  
"glad to hear it, fuzz ball." She smiled. "now I challenge you to a game of  
  
Tekken 3!" She nodded towards the arcade games.  
  
"you're on!" he exclaimed, and ran for one of the joysticks. 


	10. The professor's disappearance!

CHAP 10  
  
Kurt and Aurora arrived back at the institute extremely late that night, Chattering  
  
on about their lovely night.  
  
"where the hell have you two been?" asked Logan as he tore out of the institute to  
  
meet them.  
  
"Mr Logan? Vhat's wrong?" asked Kurt, seeing the rage in Logan's eyes.  
  
"what's wrong is that the professor is missing!!!!!" he screamed. "come with me,  
  
you two. Quickly. We're going to get to the bottom of this shit." He dragged them into  
  
the main hallway. They were greeted with a sea of sobbing faces, and voices crying out  
  
"where's the professor?" Rogue and Kitty were among the crying children.  
  
"he just...ah don' know..disappeared." said Rogue, holding her gloved hand to  
  
her face.  
  
"Like, what are we going to do? This is so totally not good." Commented Kitty,  
  
with tears streaming down her face.  
  
"I think this might have something to do with Magneto's disappearance!"  
  
exclaimed Kurt.  
  
"so what are we gonna' do, bub?" Logan asked.  
  
"ve're going to get as much information on Magneto's disappearance as ve  
  
can.."  
  
"you're not suggesting-" Ororo began  
  
"right. Ve're going to have to get help from the brotherhood."  
  
"oooooohhhhh noooooooo!" wailed Rogue "not them!"  
  
"I'll go an' get those lousy bastards to help us." Grumbled Logan, starting to head  
  
out the door.  
  
"not with that attitude!" Yelled Ororo.  
  
"Ororo can't go, either. We all know toad is scared of her!" commented Kitty.  
  
"I am not sending students over there!" protested Ororo.  
  
"Hate to say it, 'Ro, but they might be right. Those losers would prolly' listen to  
  
them more than us, anyway. Rogue, Kurt, you two can go. The rest of us will  
  
finish  
  
looking around."  
  
"Maybe if I use cerebro.." Suggested Jean.  
  
"no, too dangerous! You could be killed!" Scott yelled at her.  
  
"just go. Bring their sorry asses back here. And hurry!" yelled Logan, as Rogue  
  
and Kurt teleported away.  
  
"and the shit hits the fan." Aurora grumbled. "oh well, I knew it was too good to  
  
last. Mr Logan? Uh, sir? I think I might know where they went."  
  
Kurt and Rogue arrived at the brotherhood's dwelling not-too-long after. Rogue  
  
peeked in quickly.  
  
"well, nobody's home, let's go."  
  
"sounds good to me!" said Kurt. not a second later the door opened.  
  
"ah, Cherie, I knew you would come for me sooner or later, but I never thought it  
  
would be midnight!" Remy said, standing  
  
at the door.  
  
"ah came for alla' you..and for alla' your help. Y'wanna' find Magneto? Well  
  
then you'll help us." She grabbed his throat.  
  
"okay, okay. C'mon in." Kurt and Rogue stepped into the doorway.  
  
"we got company!" announced Remy to the others, who all gathered around.  
  
"what's the blue guy an' that Sheila doin' here?" asked John.  
  
"dey need our help. An' we need dheir's."  
  
"please explain this to them, Kurt." pleaded Rogue. "Ah'll take care of this one."  
  
She glared at Remy.  
  
"did I mention you are looking good tonight, mon chere?" asked Remy, smiling  
  
his to-die-for smile. "In the words of the French, voulevou coche avec moi?" he smiled  
  
devilishly.  
  
"well, pardon my French, but piss off, swamp rat!" Rogue snarled, as she walked  
  
over to Kurt.  
  
"So anyways, the professa's disappeared. Ah thought maybe it had somethin' to  
  
do with Magneto's disappearance.  
  
"it's not unlikely, Chere. Okay. We'll help you." Remy agreed  
  
"What? Why would we help them, yo? That's-"  
  
"Toad, shut up." Remy glared at him. "we'll go wit' you to the institute. But dis  
  
isn't all about you guys. You got dat? We scratch your back, you scratch ours." Rogue  
  
extended her hand and they shook.  
  
"agreed." She said, and they all headed back to the institute.  
  
"so you think they were taken into that..that government program?" asked  
  
Ororo, back at the institute.  
  
"yes, and if they were, that means that we don't have much time before he starts  
  
controlling them, too." Explained Aurora to the group.  
  
"alright, we'll form a plan in the morning. For now, everyone get some sleep.  
  
Rogue will be bringing in help from the brotherhood, so if you hear the door, don't be  
  
startled. Go to bed." Said Logan.  
  
"I-I don't think we have even that much time." Said Aurora.  
  
"Listen kid, let's just form our plan in the mornin', alright? It's been a long day,  
  
and we can't afford to have people making mistakes from a lack of sleep." Logan turned  
  
and looked at her.  
  
"don't worry, Aurora. The Professor with be fine. We'll find him." Ororo patted  
  
Aurora's head, and headed to bed. The other students all headed the their bedrooms,  
  
crying and chatting silently about the professor's disappearance...all except Kitty and  
  
Aurora.  
  
"Aurora...You should probably go to bed."  
  
"the hell I should." Snarled Aurora. "I don't know what's wrong with these  
  
people, but we have to find him. I don't think they know what kind of danger he's in!"  
  
"Aurora, listen!"  
  
"No, Kitty, you listen! I'm going to go find him now with or without their help!"  
  
"Aurora, no! do you want me to have to like, wake them up and tell them that you  
  
left?"  
  
"Kitty, you're not going to do that."  
  
"well..how do you know?"  
  
"because you're just as worried as I am."  
  
Kitty sat down, knowing Aurora was right. Kitty looked up at Aurora.  
  
"can we at least wait for Kurt and rogue?" she asked.  
  
"I have to leave now, Kitty. I don't want to bring them, or you, into this."  
  
"whoa, if you're going, them I am so totally going with you!" Kitty shouted. Just  
  
as she finished her sentence, the door swung open, and in the doorway stood Kurt,  
  
Rogue, Remy, and Toad.  
  
"Pyro and the others couldn't make it for some reason of their own." Explained  
  
Rogue, sauntering in.  
  
"so den..when do we leave?" asked Remy.  
  
"right now." Kitty said.  
  
"no! you guys...I should do this myself! I don't want any of you getting hurt!"  
  
"there's something you don't understand, my dear..." said Kurt to Aurora, who  
  
stubbornly blocked the door. "vhen someone hurts one of us, they hurt all of us. We have  
  
the right to go vith you." He took her face in his hand.  
  
"please.." She begged. She knew it was no use. "okay...I think I remember  
  
where it is..Kurt, take us to the church you found me in. I'll back track from  
  
there...and this time, I'm taking these sons of bitches down...even if it kills  
  
me." 


	11. Her Homecoming

CHAP11  
  
It was pitch black outside, and the fog was thick over the land like a blanket.  
  
Aurora maneuvered her way over the sticks and stumps with her friends close behind.  
  
The path was unfamiliar to her, since she had only traveled it once, but somehow she  
  
knew it well. They had teleported to the church Kurt had found her in, and were now  
  
following her to their destination. Maybe the rest of the X-men were slacking on bringing  
  
the professor back, but they sure weren't. Images flashed through Aurora's mind. The  
  
man she had maimed, the gunshot to the shoulder, stumbling into the church, being  
  
rescued by Kurt..it all came flooding back to her. Kurt looked at her and tried to read  
  
her expression. Her eyes seemed hollow, empty. Her once ocean blue eyes seemed to  
  
have become a dull gray color.  
  
"what?" she asked, noticing him staring.  
  
"nothin'." He mumbled, and continued following her. The night air was cool, and  
  
crisp. Rogue glanced over at Remy. She found herself really looking at him for the first  
  
time. He looked over at her and smiled. She scowled at him and he turned away. She  
  
smiled contently to herself.  
  
"are we almost there, man? My legs are gettin' mad tired." Said Toad.  
  
"I..I honestly don't know. I wish I did. I know I didn't travel too much farther  
  
than this, though. Now listen up everyone. There WILL be guards, but if I got by them  
  
alone, then we all can get past them. Rogue, you take out the two at the main doors once  
  
we arrive. We'll go in after you. There are surveillance cameras, so we won't have much  
  
time to get the professor and the others out."  
  
"so we're just gonna grab Magneto and the professor and bounce, right?" asked  
  
toad.  
  
"no Toad. We're getting EVERYONE out. No matter what."  
  
Meanwhile back at the institute, Logan began to get ready. He had told the  
  
children to go to bed and then planned to find Xavier himself. He knew Aurora was right.  
  
'Maybe if I just quietly get the directions from Aurora and sneak out  
  
to find the professor, nobody else will wake up an' worry.' He thought to himself. He  
  
walked to Rogue and Kitty's room in search of Aurora.  
  
"GONE!! SHIT!!!" he exclaimed at sight of the empty room.  
  
"those crazy kids..." he flew out of their room and into his to finish suiting up. He had to  
  
find them, before they got themselves killed.  
  
"there it is." Said Aurora pointing to the white building hidden in the back of the  
  
woods. Aurora looked up to the purple sky that she had looked upon the last time she had  
  
been near this place. She closed her eyes and shuddered.  
  
"you okay, Chere?" asked Remy, tapping her shoulder.  
  
"yeah, yeah of course." She wiped a tear from her eye. Kurt took her hand in his.  
  
"it's going to be okay..I'll protect you.." He said, touching her pale face.  
  
"alright, guys. What we have to do is get into the main laboratory. That's where  
  
the main computer system is. All of you take care of the guards while Kurt and I hack  
  
into the system and open all the cells. Then you all have to get the prisoners out. Okay?"  
  
she looked into all of their eyes. They were ready.  
  
"let's go." 


	12. Liberation

CHAP12  
  
Rogue prepared herself to dash at the two men guarding the doors to Aurora's  
  
own personal hell. She gasped at the sight of their two large automatic guns.  
  
"WON-derful." She said. "how am ah supposed to get over there without bein'  
  
shot inta' Swiss cheese?"  
  
"I could teleport you right behind them!" Suggested Kurt. He took Rogue in his  
  
arms.  
  
"good luck" Aurora touched Kurt's furry face. BAMF! Kurt and Rogue re-  
  
appeared right behind the guards not a moment later  
  
"what the?" one of the guards turned and was met with Rogue's un- gloved fist.  
  
He fell to the ground. The other fired wildly, shots echoing throughout the forest. Kurt  
  
wrapped his tail around the man's neck while he continued firing at nothing in particular.  
  
Rogue touched his face with her bare hand. He had a look of terror on his face before he  
  
passed out.  
  
"come on!" Kurt called to the rest of the team. They leapt out of the brush and  
  
joined rogue and Kurt at the doors of the building. Aurora looked up at the familiar white  
  
building. The barbed wire fences surrounding it. It was all too familiar to her.  
  
"are you okay?" asked Kurt  
  
"yeah. Come on, let's go." They dashed into the building. Sirens began blaring  
  
throughout the entire structure. "security breach! Security breach!" they screamed.  
  
"damn it! The sirens! Remy, Toad, Rogue, fight off the armed guards. Believe  
  
me, they'll be coming soon. Kurt, the main lab is over here. Kitty, guard the door to the  
  
lab. We'll also need you to get us inside. Quickly." Kurt and Aurora headed off to the  
  
laboratory. Rogue Toad and Remy stood in the middle of the hallways, ready for  
  
anything. They heard yelling from the guards not too far down the hallway. They knew  
  
they would be coming for them instead of Kurt and Aurora. The cameras were mainly in  
  
the hallways. Aurora had said there were none in the labs, in case someone decided to use  
  
it against them some day. The guards were racing down the hall. With each step the  
  
guards took, Rogue's heart beat harder against her chest.  
  
"Rogue...I have somet'ing to tell you" said Remy glancing over at her. "Before  
  
we git' killed."  
  
"what is it, swamp rat?"  
  
"I have to tell you that.well.." he turned to Rogue.  
  
"guys! This is no place to be doin' this! They're comin'!" yelled Toad.  
  
"Remy..what?" asked Rogue, looking into his red eyes. He leaned down and  
  
kissed her. The feeling of his warm lips on hers was a strange and unfamiliar feeling to  
  
her. She pushed him off just as her powers were beginning to take over.  
  
"you idiot! You could get killed that way!" she yelled, but inside, she was  
  
bursting with excitement and happiness.  
  
"This is it!" said Aurora, pointing to a steel door. She felt faint. She knew this  
  
room well. It was the place all of the experiments had been performed on her. Her body  
  
ached just thinking about it. She began to feel a burning sensation on her scars. She  
  
looked into the small window on the door.  
  
"no stryker. We're fine. Let's go." Kitty grabbed them both and they all phased  
  
through the laboratory door. The smell of iodine hit their nostrils. Aurora was in a daze.  
  
She glanced around the room. She remembered how terrifying it was to be laying on that  
  
dirty cot with needles and knives cutting into her flesh. She touched the handcuff on the  
  
bed. Still broken. The image of her arm twisting until the cuff broke entered her mind.  
  
The frightened face of the man she harmed. She grimaced.  
  
"you okay?" asked Kurt, taking her hand.  
  
"yeah, yeah."  
  
"There's the computer! What do we do now?" Kitty pointed to the computer.  
  
"Keety, you're good at computers! Ve should be asking you that question!" Kurt  
  
huffed.  
  
"oh yeah, right." Kitty sat down near the computer.  
  
"Hack us into the main database. After that I'll open all the cells. Then, Kitty, you  
  
regroup with Rogue and the others and try to find the professor."  
  
Kitty simply tapped a few keys, and said excitedly "We're in!"  
  
Rogue and the others still stood in the hallway. Finally the guards rounded the  
  
corner.  
  
"it's about time!" Remy sneered.  
  
"OPEN FIRE!!!!!" yelled one of the guards, and Rogue, Remy, and Toad were in  
  
the middle of an array of bullets.  
  
"this sucks!" said toad, jumping to dodge bullets. Rogue quickly took off her  
  
gloves and lunged at one of the guards. Her hands wrapped around his neck and he  
  
screamed and fell to the floor.  
  
"who the hell are these people?" one of the gunman stopped firing. Toad jumped  
  
on him from behind, causing him to fall to the ground. Another one of the gunman  
  
attacked Rogue from behind, taking her to the floor.  
  
"hey Remy..think you could give a girl a hand?" She asked, trying to push the  
  
heavy gunman off of her.  
  
"oh chere, I can give you more than a hand. I'll give you a full deck!" He threw  
  
two charged cards at the man on top of Rogue, who twisted about when he was hit, and  
  
fell to the ground. Rogue got up and dusted herself off.  
  
"thank you."  
  
Remy bowed, and winked. One of the armed guards pulled something out of his pocket.  
  
"backup! Requesting backup! Main hallway near the doors! Backup!" he shouted.  
  
"shit!" Rogue, Remy and Toad stared wide eyed, until Rogue touched the man's  
  
face with her hand.  
  
"back-" his sentence was stopped short, but it was to late. Backup was on the way.  
  
"I'm opening the cell doors now." Said Aurora, back in the lab  
  
"yes! Wunderbar!" exclaimed Kurt, dancing around happily, and shaking his tail.  
  
"CELLS 1 THROUGH 5 OPENED." The computer said. Down one of the wings,  
  
the cells doors flung open, liberating the mutants that lived in them, from the only home,  
  
the prison that they had known for so long.  
  
"looks like WE have backup too!" Rogue said, pointing to the newly freed  
  
mutants. The liberated mutants began attacking the enemies, the gunmen who were  
  
fighting Rogue, Remy, and Toad, taking them down almost instantly. Rogue and Remy  
  
smiled at each other. It was working! Some of the mutants had been freed and were  
  
helping them!  
  
"CELLS 6 THROUGH 12 OPENED." The computer said.  
  
"great! Keety, you can join Rogue and the others, now. Look for the professor and  
  
Magneto and get them outside. Ve'll find you there." Ordered Kurt.  
  
"okay. Good luck, guys!" Kitty phased through the door.  
  
"Mr Stryker! We have a break in! the mutants! They're escaping! Somebody has  
  
let them out!" warned a guard at William Stryker's office.  
  
"Wonderful..." Stryker scowled. "I suppose I'll have to take care of this  
  
personally.." 


	13. The beginning of the end

CHAP13  
  
"Ororo! The kids! They're gone!" yelled Logan. Ororo rushed down the stairs.  
  
"gone? But how?"  
  
"they snuck out! I think they went to find th' professor."  
  
"where could they have gone?" Ororo gasped.  
  
"I dunno', that's the problem." Logan ran his hand through his hair. Jean listened  
  
from the top of the stairs.  
  
"they're gone?" she gasped. She knew what she had to do.  
  
"Cerebro..."  
  
Meanwhile back that the government testing facility, Aurora continued freeing the  
  
captive mutants while Kurt danced ecstatically at her side.  
  
"CELLS 50 THROUGH 55 OPENED." The computer said. Aurora gave Kurt a  
  
high five and laughed as he did a little "we're saving mutants" dance. She glanced at the  
  
screen. There were two more cells. Isolated from the others.  
  
"it's the professor. I know it." Said Kurt. Her finger lingered over the key to open  
  
the doors for a few minutes.  
  
"professor.." She whispered. Just as she was about to push the button, the door  
  
flew open.  
  
"Stryker!"  
  
"that's right, my little lost sheep." He stepped through the doorway. Kurt turned  
  
to protect Aurora.  
  
"back off." He growled at Stryker, his yellow eyes gleaming with rage.  
  
"I see you've brought your friends into this, hmm?" Stryker looked past Kurt.  
  
Aurora looked into Stryker's eyes. Fear began to consume her.  
  
Meanwhile in the hallway, all of the guards had been taken down, and Rogue,  
  
Remy, Toad, and Kitty ushered the now free mutants out of the doors.  
  
"that's all of dem, no?" asked Remy.  
  
"no. we still need Magneto and the professor. Where could they be?" Rogue  
  
questioned.  
  
"Let's start searching, huh?" suggested Kitty.  
  
"ok. Remy and I will go this way, you and Toad go that way." Rogue said.  
  
"ew! Like, no way!" Kitty stuck her tongue out in disgust.  
  
"Kittey'...just do it." Ordered Rogue, slipping her gloves back on. She took  
  
Remy's hand and ran down one of the corridors while Kitty and Toad headed down the  
  
other.  
  
"come on, Aurora...you don't really want to bring these kids into this, do you?"  
  
Stryker extended his hand to Aurora.  
  
"Aurora! Don't listen, it's a trap! He's just trying to get you to come vith him!"  
  
Kurt pulled her back. Stryker Reached out to touch Aurora. Kurt grabbed his hand and  
  
clenched it in his fist, hearing bones cracking. Stryker screamed. Kurt let go of Aurora  
  
and faced Stryker who was holding his hand in agony.  
  
"you're a strong little thing, aren't you?" Stryker reached back on one of the  
  
medical tables and grabbed a needle. "let's see how strong you are now!can you escape  
  
me now?" He lunged toward Kurt with the needle in his hand.  
  
"no!" Aurora screamed. Kurt picked up a medical tray and smashed him over the  
  
head with it, sending him tumbling over the cot.  
  
"try and escape that, dumkoff!" Kurt yelled. Stryker pulled himself up. Aurora  
  
turned quickly and reached for the button to release the last two cells.  
  
"Aurora! Don't!" Stryker pulled a gun from his pocket. Aurora froze in her tracks.  
  
"come on, Aurora! Ve'll 'port out of here!" Pleaded Kurt. "aurora?"  
  
"no. get out of here, Kurt." she said.  
  
"Aurora..."  
  
"go! Now!"  
  
"no, Aurora. I'm taking you with me!"  
  
"then you leave me no choice..this might hurt a little..." She drew back her  
  
hand.  
  
"Aurora? Aurora, don't..." she fired a large electricity ball at him and he dove  
  
for cover near the cot, opposite of stryker, and hit his head. He was unconscious. Stryker  
  
laughed.  
  
"HA! With every energy blast you let out you die a little more! You know it's  
  
killing you, Aurora." He grinned sinisterly.  
  
"maybe..." She said. Kurt began to open his eyes. Everything was blurry.  
  
Aurora turned to the computer and hit the last key to release the last two cell doors.  
  
"ISOLATION CELLS RELEASED!" screamed the computer.  
  
"you leave me no choice!" Stryker pulled the trigger on the gun.  
  
"NO!!!!" Kurt leapt up and teleported in front of Aurora...and in front of the  
  
bullet.  
  
"those cells just opened down dhere!" Remy told Rogue as they ran through the  
  
hall in search of the professor. They rushed to the two doors. Inside, sure enough, were  
  
the professor and Magneto. They seemed to be in a dream state, catatonic. Rogue rushed  
  
in and checked the professor's pulse.  
  
"still alive. What about Magneto?"  
  
"yeah, he's fine. Now let's get out of here!" Remy grabbed Magneto under one  
  
arm, and wheeled the professor with the other.  
  
"I just got this strange feelin', Remy. Find the others and take the professor an'  
  
Magneto outside. I'll meet you there." Rogue began to walk the other way.  
  
"where are you goin', Rogue?" asked Remy in shock.  
  
"to help my friends." 


	14. The final fight

Okay, this is an exciting chapter. I love this chapter! Haha, I'm so very egotistical..  
  
CHAP14  
  
Jean sat at cerebro knowing it could be the end of her. She had broken in, two  
  
minutes before. She put the headpiece on and demanded to know where nightcrawler,  
  
Shadowcat, and Rogue were. There was an ear piercing hum in the headpiece. Jean began  
  
to scream. Then it came clear to her. She knew where they were. She pulled the  
  
headpiece off of her head, her head pounding.  
  
"Scott! Scott!" she yelled, dashing up the stairs.  
  
"what Jean?" he asked, half asleep.  
  
"I know where they went."  
  
"WHO?"  
  
"just get dressed, we're leaving!"  
  
Back at the laboratory Kurt fell back into Aurora. Blood cascaded down the front  
  
of him.  
  
"KURT!" she screamed.  
  
"Aurora..vhat.." he glanced down at his chest which was bleeding  
  
profusely. He had been hit. Aurora knelt down beside Kurt.  
  
"aurora.."  
  
"shhhh...you're going to be okay." Tears poured down her cheeks. She touched  
  
the wound. "you'll be alright.."  
  
"Aurora..I have to tell you..."  
  
"shh..."  
  
Stryker laughed uproariously. He cocked the gun once more and put it to Aurora's head.  
  
"bye, sweetheart. It was nice working with you." He pulled the trigger.  
  
'Where the hell is that damn lab, again?' Rogue thought to herself rushing  
  
through the halls. She had heard a gunshot not two seconds before. She said a silent  
  
prayer, hoping Remy had found the others and made it safely out. And hoping that the  
  
gunshot she heard was nothing more than a false alarm.  
  
"Kurt! Aurora! Where are you? Ah'm lost!" yelled Rogue. She heard no answer.  
  
The fear began to grow inside her. Where were they? Why weren't they answering? A  
  
flashback of Kurt came into her mind. She remembered when he came home after  
  
Amanda's funeral.  
  
"please don't let Aurora be dead...Kurt can't go through that again. Or  
  
Kurt...oh god, please let Kurt be alright." Her feet flew furiously over the tiled floor,  
  
her hair flew up behind her.  
  
"Ah've got to find them!"  
  
At the lab, Aurora opened her eyes. She was still alive! But how??? Stryker threw  
  
his gun down.  
  
"damn it! Out of bullets!" he roared. "You got off lucky, princess..but not for  
  
long."  
  
"is that so?" roared Aurora. She stood over the fallen Kurt.  
  
"Listen Stryker..you hurt my friend here...and when you hurt one of us..you  
  
hurt all of us." She drew back her hand, a glow emanating from it.  
  
"I'd run if I were you.."  
  
Stryker turned and fled just as a large ball of energy flew his way. His foot was hit by it,  
  
and he dragged his foot behind him as he ran. She threw another at him. She was  
  
beginning to feel faint. She knew that her powers were slowly killing her. Stryker dashed  
  
out of the doors and into the helicopter launch pad. He had escaped by the skin of his  
  
teeth.  
  
"get us out of here!" he ordered the pilot, jumping into the helicopter.  
  
"yes sir." The helicopter took off. Stryker looked out the window. He watched, as  
  
the freed mutants fled into the forest.  
  
"I'll get those two little mutants...someday." he vowed to himself, as the  
  
helicopter ascended over the building and was gone.  
  
Aurora leaned over Kurt.  
  
"Kurt?"  
  
"Aurora...I think I'll be okay..." he tried to sit up but fell back down.  
  
"just stay there..."  
  
"aurora..did ve save them?"  
  
"yes..yes, Kurt, we did." She smiled, with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Vell..vhat happens to this place? Do you think he vill use it again?"  
  
It dawned on Aurora. He'd escape now and be back within the month, capturing more  
  
mutants. She knew what she had to do. Her own words echoed in her head. "Even if it  
  
kills me." She knew now that it probably would.  
  
"Kurt...I have to go, now, okay?"  
  
"Vhat do you mean?" he looked into her blue eyes, filled to the brim with tears.  
  
"I love you, Kurt. I always will..."  
  
"I love you too.." she kissed him softly once more.  
  
"there you guys are!" Rogue stood in the doorway.  
  
"Rogue, take Kurt outside...." Aurora told her.  
  
"Vhat are you doing Aurora?" questioned Kurt. Rogue stared at her in curiosity.  
  
What was she doing?  
  
"okay. Come on, then, Aurora, let's go!" she put an arm around Kurt hoisting him  
  
up. Aurora shook her head.  
  
"I'm staying. I said I'd bring this place down, and that's what I'm going to  
  
do..."  
  
"aurora, they're prolly' callin' the re-enforcements now! we have to go!" said  
  
Rogue. Rogue stepped out of the door and waited for Aurora.  
  
"Aurora?" Kurt looked in her eyes. He knew she was staying. "NO! Aurora! Let's  
  
go! Please!" Aurora leaned in and kissed him once more.  
  
"I love you Kurt. take care. Bye, Rogue. Thanks for everything." A tear slid down  
  
Rogue's cheek as she watched her friend begin to close the door.  
  
"AURORA! NOOOO! PLEASE! I LOVE YOU, AURORA! I LOVE YOU!"  
  
Kurt howled. "I'm going to teleport her out." He said. Rogue knew what she must do.  
  
"sorry, shugah." She said, as she pressed her ungloved hand to his face. He fell  
  
unconscious in a matter of seconds. She dragged him out into the woods.  
  
"where's Aurora?" asked Kitty, helping Rogue to set down the unconscious Kurt.  
  
"she's gone." Said Rogue. "she's gone."  
  
Aurora retreated into the back of the laboratory and pressed her hands to the tiled  
  
floor. She felt a surge of energy. A faint glow began from her hands and began to cover  
  
the entire floor. She was taking down the building. She screamed in pain. Her hands felt  
  
hot. The computers around her crackled and sizzled at her sudden energy burst, and  
  
began to fall apart. The building shook as though hit by an earthquake. Her ball of energy  
  
was covering the whole building now, and she screamed again in agony.  
  
"Kurt..this is for you!" with those words, she released the energy she  
  
had been building up, and the entire building burst into flames. The others screamed at  
  
the sight. She had blown up the building..and herself. The flames on the building  
  
crackled horribly. Kurt slowly woke up and wailed at the sight of the blown up building.  
  
"Aurora! She's still in there! Rogue! Do something! Kitty! We can still save her!  
  
Come on!" Tears streamed down his face. Kitty grabbed him and held him tight.  
  
"she's gone, Kurt...she's gone." Kurt sobbed into Kitty's shoulder.  
  
"no...she can't be..." He gasped. "she can't be..."  
  
"there they are!" said Jean from the jet pointing to Kurt and the others. Logan  
  
landed the jet in the forest nearby.  
  
"Logan! Jean! Scott!" Kitty ran to them. "I knew you'd find us." Rogue ran to  
  
them. "how did you find us?" she asked.  
  
"Jean here found you on Cerebro!" Logan said, nodding to Jean. Jean blushed.  
  
"it was nothing." She said. The professor began to snap out of his dream state.  
  
"what..Logan?"  
  
"professor! What happened?" Logan walked over to him.  
  
"well I went out last night to talk to the brotherhood about Magneto's  
  
disappearance, and I was ambushed..they took me there, and injected me with...some  
  
sort of serum.." He explained. Logan turned to Kurt.  
  
"hey, what's wrong with fuzzball?" Kurt hung his head down, and crouched near  
  
a bush, holding the wound on his chest.  
  
"oh dear..it's Aurora..." Said Xavier. The mutants all turned to the burning  
  
building, and hung their heads.  
  
"let's get you kids home. Kurt needs medical attention." Said Logan. He was met  
  
with the eyes of dozens of mutants he had never met before. The ones that had been  
  
liberated thanks to Kurt, Aurora, and the others.  
  
"ah, I guess they can come, too." Grumbled Logan. With that, all loaded into the  
  
jet, and they were off. Kurt, Kitty, Rogue, Remy, and toad mourned their friend as they  
  
looked out the window at the burning building one last time.  
  
"Ah can't believe she's gone." Sobbed Rogue. Remy put her head on his  
  
shoulder.  
  
"I know, Chere. She was a good person." A tear slid down his cheek.  
  
"She wasn't bad for an X-geek. She was kinda'...nice." said Toad, staring out  
  
the window. Logan walked to the back of the jet.  
  
"I'm sorry, kid." He said, patting Kurt's head. "I'm..so sorry." Kurt turned away  
  
and sobbed uncontrollably. Kitty patted his back, and began to cry, too. Kurt pushed her  
  
away. He wanted Aurora..his dear, precious Aurora.  
  
Two days later at the mansion, Kurt sat outside on a bench. A tear fell down his  
  
blue furry cheek. He heard a noise behind him and turned to see who it was. It was  
  
Xavier.  
  
"hello, Kurt." Xavier addressed him, as he rolled up next to him. Kurt was silent,  
  
as another tear rolled down his cheek and plopped onto his chest. He fiddled with the  
  
bandage on his bullet wound.  
  
"Kurt...I have to tell you something." Said Xavier.  
  
"Vhat is it..professor...?" whispered Kurt.  
  
"I have to tell you that..I have this strange feeling that Aurora is alright."  
  
Kurt's pointed ears perked up.  
  
"you mean she lived though that explosion???!!!"  
  
"yes."  
  
"Vell then vhat are ve vaiting for? Let's find her! Go onto cerebro! Let's find  
  
her!" exclaimed Kurt.  
  
"Kurt..I'm afraid that wherever she is..she doesn't want to be found." She  
  
professor folded his hands on his lap.  
  
"b-but vhy?" he asked.  
  
"because she loves you." Answered Xavier. Kurt looked at him strangely.  
  
"goodnight, Kurt." Xavier wheeled back into the mansion leaving Kurt with the  
  
fact that Aurora was still living..somewhere..Kurt felt the night breeze whipping  
  
through his hair. He began to remember everything about Aurora. The long scars on her  
  
arms, her messy blonde hair, her cute smile, her laugh... He sighed.  
  
"Goodbye, Aurora." He whispered to the night. He looked upon the purple sky,  
  
and had a feeling that somewhere, she was looking upon the same sky. 


	15. EPILOGUE

EPILOGUE:  
  
I don't know how I escaped, it's all kind of blurry. One minute I was blowing up the  
  
building with my powers, and the next.... Hurt-but alive. I went to the spot Rogue had  
  
told me about not long after that. Kurt and Amanda's spot. I sat on the ledge and thought  
  
about Kurt. how much I cared for him....and how I could never see him again. They'd  
  
be looking for me, now-Stryker and his gang-and I couldn't bring Kurt into that again. I  
  
couldn't bear to see him get hurt again. That's why I didn't go back to the mansion.  
  
That's why instead of yelling "Kurt! wait!" I ran away. Made him believe I perished in  
  
the explosion. I'll miss him, but at least he'll  
  
never have to deal with my problems ever again. He's safe now, and there's comfort in  
  
that. I took the rose I had picked in my hand, and looked down the cliff. I saw the shore  
  
where Amanda had fallen. "Amanda...if you're listening...please take care of  
  
Kurt. He's a great guy, and-and I love him. So wherever you are....please watch over  
  
him." The rose fell from my hand and gracefully floated down to the shore below. I felt a  
  
drop of water hit my forehead. I turned and looked at the sky. "I love you, Kurt." I  
  
whispered. It began to rain, large, heavy drops as far as the eye could see. It was then that  
  
I knew that somehow, Amanda had heard me.... And so had Kurt. I am Aurora. And  
  
this  
  
was my story.  
  
THE END  
  
-So, how did you all like it? This is the end, sadly (boo-hoo) but I enjoyed writing it, and  
  
will probably write another. Not a sequel or anything...Anyways, thank you for all your  
  
kind reviews! I hope you liked it!!!! 


	16. SONG

IMAGINARY  
  
I linger in the doorway of alarm clock screaming monsters calling my name. Let me stay  
  
where the wind will whisper to me. Where the raindrops as they're falling tell a story.  
  
In my field of paper flowers.  
  
And candy clouds of lullaby  
  
I lie inside myself for hours  
  
And watch my purple sky fly over me.  
  
Don't say I'm out of touch with this rampant chaos-your reality. I know what lies beyond  
  
my sleeping refuge The nightmare, I build my own world to escape.  
  
In my field of paper flowers.  
  
And candy clouds of lullaby  
  
I lie inside myself for hours  
  
And watch my purple sky fly over me.  
  
Swallowed up by the sound of my screaming cannot cease for the fear of silent nights oh  
  
how I long for the deep sleep dreaming, the goddess of imaginary light.  
  
Song by Evanescence  
  
Thanks again to everyone for reviewing, and following the story. This is the song that  
  
inspired the title. I really made this story pretty fast, and I already miss writing it. Please  
  
look for me on this site, because I really enjoyed writing this. This was my first fan  
  
fiction, and everyone was so nice. Thanks again! Oh- and I fixed the "hair thing" on  
  
chapter 9. bye! 


End file.
